ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon X: Damnation/Issue 2
The second issue of Weapon X: Damnation is the issue that introduces the concept of the team and what they do, while also providing a bit more information about their members. It is also the final part of the two-part "Damned If You Do" story arc. Synopsis After entering a strange world where a massive spaceship blocks out the sun, Weapon X finds out their entire mission is just to "set them free". What this means and the pilot of the ship they don't know, but they're about to find out. Plot Weapon X continues to stare at the planet-sized ship above them, Blink trying to perform her first act of leadership by telling the team to get it. The other members stare at her and she agrees that wasn't her best order before telling everyone to scout for information. They do so, Cike thanking her for giving an order that makes sense. Logan and Spider-Man find out from a homeless man that the spaceship belongs to "the God-King", though he doesn't say who this God-King is. Cike and It encounter a man in a black suit attempt to arrest a woman for unknown reasons. The woman is clearly extremely upset about this and is crying, yelling that she's sorry and that she won't do it again. Cike attempts to walk away from the situation but is forced to get involved when It charges for the man and begins fighting him. The man pulls out a gun and begins firing at the It, yelling that he thought It was dead. The gun does nothing to It, who smacks it out of the man's hand before grabbing his head and smashing it against the stone floor, knocking the man out instantly. The woman thanks the It repeatedly, with It saying she's welcome before asking what she was being arrested for, with her claiming she broke the God-King's laws. This confuses the It and Cike, who regroup with Logan, Spider-Man, and Blink. The five discuss what they found, with Blink revealing that most of the shops in town are closed before the other four reveal their different stories where a "God-King" was mentioned. Right after this, a large blue beam is seen in the distance, coming down from the ship above. They run over to it, revealing a massive crowd of people is also swarming to it. The beam eventually teleports down three people: two four-armed aliens with spears and a man in a golden robe and hood who has golden eyes. The four-armed aliens demand everyone to step back and let the God-King make his speech. The hooded man, now identified as the God-King, slowly walks into the crowd, with the people shuffling out of his direction whenever he comes close. He stands still for a bit before stating he is the God-King, everyone in the crowd yelling "oorah" at the mention of his name. The God-King puts his hand up, causing the people to instantly calm down. He once again states he is the God-King and that he expects total honesty from all of his people. He goes on to reveal that his ship detected the use of teleportation, which he has outlawed to everyone who isn't him or one of his men. He then states he is testing their honesty and asks if any of them saw someone teleport in. A man grabs Blink by the shoulder and tells her he's sorry before yelling that he saw the teleporters, pointing at Weapon X while saying it. The God-King, his two men, and the crowd all turn to Weapon X. Cike proclaims that he can't believe this and that the God-King was very specific when he came up with that law. Cike's facade is broken by Spider-Man who announces that he's with them. The God-King becomes visibly irritated by Weapon X's mere presence and, in response to his glare, Blink proclaims that they're Weapon X and they're here to set his people free. The team then run at the God-King, though Blink stays behind, claiming that they were just supposed to disappear for a bit after her speech. It's too late though, as, with effortless power, the God-King freezes the team mid-air and throws them away without moving a single muscle in his body. The rest of the team is defeated by this and the God-King attempts to launch into a speech, only for the It to get back up and begin attacking him. He is thrown away once again and has a truck crashed on top of him, but throws the truck off and launches once again, only for the God-King to shove him to the floor with his abilities. However, even this isn't enough, as through sheer determination alone the It manages to get back up and gets ready to grab the God-King, who has massive amounts of strain put on him due to It. The God-King is taken away by his four-armed henchmen, who teleport him back up into the spaceship. The Weapon X members and the people then make sure the It is okay. He tells everyone he's fine, with one woman asking why he didn't just give up. In response, It reveals that he was treated the same way the God-King treats his people by someone he thought was his friend and that he couldn't just roll over and take it when he saw how they blindly followed a tyrant. A man then asks who else they're supposed to follow, stating that the God-King killed every hero and villain, leaving no one but him to help them. Logan asks why they don't just vote someone in, with them being extremely confused. Logan asks if they know what voting is, with them revealing the God-King destroyed everything relating to "old history" when he took over. After hearing this horrifying news, Blink begins telling everyone about "old history", revealing to them how the world worked before the God-King took over. One person states that old history sounds well and good, but he isn't sure how they're supposed to take down the God-King. Blink responds by stating that the God-King may be a king, but he's clearly no god, meaning he can be defeated just like everyone else. This statement seems to shift the people's opinion of the God-King and they agree to help Weapon X and restore old history. They get help from a person who lived through old history to break into a former government building and steal some weapons. They then proceed to break all of the God-King's rules until he comes down with an army of his soldiers. Everyone turns to face the God-King, who stares at them with silent anger. He states that he gave them everything they would ever need. Under his rule, no one died of any attacks, racism is completely gone, and the world is at a new age of peace. In response, Spider-Man yells at him, claiming that the world may be at peace but that doesn't matter if the peace comes from fear. This causes the God-King to snap, as the battle begins. His soldiers begin attacking his former people and vice versa while Weapon X charges to the God-King himself. He once again tries to throw them but the It grabs them all and once again begins marching towards him in sheer determination. The God-King, fearing for his safety, teleports back on to his ship, only for It to grab him as soon as he teleports. This sends him and Blink (the only one he managed to hold on to) on to the ship with him. The God-King then marches up some stairs, yelling that it wasn't supposed to be this way. He goes on to state that his rule is the only way to assure total peace for the world, he lists off some of his rules, revealing that to limit overpopulation he only allows people to have two children, that anyone who speaks out against someone just for their race, religion, etc would lose their tongues, and that criminals who commit terrible actions such as murder would be wiped off the face of the earth. He ends his speech by ripping off his hood, revealing his face as he proclaims that he is Charles Xavier, and he is the world's most powerful psychic. The It tells Charles that he talks too much and leaps at him. The two begin their final battle, with Xavier throwing It around the room and It landing many good hits on him. However, the battle ends in It grabbing Charles and locking him in an airlock, blowing him out into space and killing him instantly. Blink and It believe that the battle is over and they have won, only for an alarm to go off, revealing that Xavier had set the ship to blow up and due to its size it will most likely take the planet Earth with it. The two are terrified by this, but luckily Blink realizes that the ship has a teleportation function and all she'd have to do is push three buttons. Her joy quickly fades when she realizes she'd have to stay behind to make teleport the ship. In response, It asks her what buttons does she need to push. She points them out and It tells her that he's going to take her place. She attempts to argue, but he informs her that he wants to see this world free. He claims that he doesn't have much going for him and all he wants now is to go out as a hero. Blink once again tries to argue with him, but the It simply looks at her, causing Blink to realize she can't change his mind. She teleports down to Earth and a few moments later the ship disappears, revealing the sun to the people of Earth for the very first time. Weapon X congratulate her for saving the day. Spider-Man then looks around and asks where It is. Blink looks at him sadly and he once again asks the question. Meanwhile, in the middle of nowhere, the ship suddenly appears with the counter now at three. As it counts down, the It thinks about all the good times of his life and smiles as the ship blows up. It suddenly cuts to Weapon X, who have been told the news and are devastated. Even the selfish Cike is shocked by the news. The older man who helped them earlier reveals he heard what they said and that he will make sure that It is honored by building a statue of him. Shortly after this, Weapon X is called back by the Timebroker, who has already heard the news. Logan is extremely enraged at It's death and takes his anger out on the Timebroker, yelling that he has so much technology and he had nothing to save It. The Timebroker attempts to defend himself, but Logan continues to berate him until he is stopped by Blink and Spider-Man, Blink stating that the Timebroker didn't do anything and that It did it himself. Logan shakes them both off and proclaims that he quits, demanding to know how he can teleport himself back home. The Timebroker points to it and Logan gets ready to send himself back, but the Timebroker keeps trying to get his attention. Once he finally does, the Timebroker claims that if Logan ever goes back home he'll die. The room goes quiet for a minute before Logan asks what he's talking about. The Timebroker reveals that he ripped them all out of time just before their deaths, so if they ever go back they'll die. Logan is shocked by this and ends up storming off. Blink tries to stop him but she herself is stopped by Spider-Man, who tells her that Logan just needs some time to himself, with the whole thing ending on Logan sitting on the hallway thinking about everything. Category:Marvel NEW Category:Comics